


Collar Confiscated

by SamuelJames



Category: White Collar
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Community: comment_fic, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter takes Neal's collar away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collar Confiscated

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Collar Confiscated_   
>  _Pairing: Neal/Peter_   
>  _Rating: 15+/R_   
>  _Summary: Peter takes Neal's collar away._   
>  _Notes: Written for a 5 sentence theme day on comment_fic for the prompt White Collar, Peter/Neal - "this hurts me more than it hurts you"._   
>  _Kinks: Dom/sub relationship._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Peter pockets the collar ignoring Neal's pleas and tears, "this hurts me more than it hurts you, Neal, but it's a privilege and you need to earn it back."

"Sir, please don't do this to me, I am still yours, I need to be yours."

Sighing Peter shakes his head, "we found the money when you were missing and I won't abide lies and deceit, Neal, that can't be a shock to you and you're still mine but you'll need to show me why you deserve to be."

Peter watches Neal's expression change and remains unmoved when Neal drops to his knees and begs for his collar back. Taking it away is harsh he knows but he wouldn't be an effective Dom if he didn't punish this infraction properly.


End file.
